


you won't kill me

by arisuchu



Series: murder lesbians [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Drugs, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Knifeplay, References to Drugs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisuchu/pseuds/arisuchu
Summary: part 1 of murder lesbians...the series order is fucking uphello this is a rework of an rp i have with https://twitter.com/noriiaki98% of mamie's lines/actions can all be credited as shit she made her do in the rp so this isnt like 100% my writing, this was just written to be more antoinette-centric because i love writing her so much. my daughter





	

**Author's Note:**

> these are technically jojo ocs bc they have stands but i dont wanna put it in the jojo tag???? i love ocs. nice david bowie title lyrics  
> warning: they fuck

Antoinette began to grow tired of the man she was dating. Well, she really couldn’t even call it ‘dating’. It was just for his money. She had no care at all for this man; she simply wanted to be his arm candy for the benefits of it. He wasn’t even attractive, anyway.

He scared her a little. When they weren’t in public, he’d easily get impatient with her, yell at her over silly things, hit her, and sometimes try to coerce her into sex when she didn’t want it.

She knew this wasn’t good for her, but she didn’t have the drive to get herself out of a situation like that. Sure, it killed her inside, but she needed that money so badly. She was afraid her aunt would cut her off soon, and her part-time job didn’t make enough for her to afford her apartment. So she dealt with him.

Tonight, he had brought her to another dinner party as usual. She wore a short white cocktail dress, knowing it was best to wear what she knew would please her ‘boyfriend’. She didn’t dislike that dress, anyway.

Most of her evening was spent latched onto the man’s arm and giving sugar-coated introductions to his coworkers and saccharine smiles. This was a front she put on often. It was terribly boring, and tonight she was looking for a way to get away from him, even for just a little. Finally, she made an excuse to use the restroom, and headed to the bar instead when he wasn’t looking. A particular woman sitting there had caught her eye, and she couldn’t resist flirting.

She slid up into the seat next to her, crossing one leg over the other, immediately turning on her charm and twirling her hair between her fingers. She glanced at the woman’s drink, some sort of red wine.

“Don’t you need something stronger than that for a shitty party like this?” She smirked, tilting her head. She had no idea which way this woman swung, but she really didn’t care. What was the worst that could happen?

The woman looked over at Antoinette as she spoke, and she immediately felt her her heart jump a little. She’d never seen  _ anyone _ this attractive.

“Oh, I’m just trying to stay in control of my senses. I’d prefer to stay mostly sober.” The woman spoke, her voice smooth and mildly monotone. It fit her appearance perfectly; blonde hair in a curly bun, sharp jawline, and a piercing blue eyed gaze. Antoinette couldn’t stop staring at her. She watched as the woman placed the glass down on the counter before she spoke again.

“It does taste like shit, though. I think I’m done with it.” Her lips curled into a flirtatious smirk. “Can I buy you a drink, perhaps?”

Things seemed to be going in Antoinette’s favor, thankfully. Finally, someone who seemed more appealing and interesting than anyone else she’d talked to the whole night. She smirked right back at the woman.

“Well, I can’t turn down a free drink, can I?” She rested her elbows on the bar. “Though, you can’t expect to have any fun at a party like this while sober.” She sighed. “The guy I came with is like, twice my age, so the only way I can have any fun at all is by drinking.”

Antoinette continued to twirl her hair between her fingers, still gazing at the blonde, waiting for her to speak again.

“I have things to do tonight, so I’m staying sober.” She seemed very nonchalant, but continued. “Then stay. I’ll help you get rid of him.” 

This surprised Antoinette a bit, and she blinked in surprise without having a chance to respond before the other woman spoke again.

“Order whatever you’d like, by the way.” She said this in that monotone voice that Antoinette had already begun to adore again.

She no longer felt the need to be subtle, scooting her barstool close to the blonde woman. “Well, if you’re offering to, then I suppose I’ll just have to take you up on that.” She paused. “And the drink of my choice, too. So, in that case…” She looked at the bartender. “Tequila, then.” Go hard or go home, she thought. She pouted upon hearing that the woman was busy later.

“That’s a shame,” She frowned, tilting her head. “But you’ll stay with me for now, right?” She put on her best cute pout, followed by downing her shot of tequila immediately.

“Sorry, doll.” Antoinette watched the other woman swirl the wine in her glass. “I’ll stay with you for now, though. I need to get rid of your date, don’t I?”

Antoinette felt her heart jump a bit again upon being called the pet name. She could get used to this.

“In fact, I’ll go get rid of him now. Then, perhaps, we could head up to my hotel room?” She asked, still in that wonderful tone of voice.

Antoinette giggled and smiled at this idea. “Ooh, forward, aren’t we?” She grinned. “But I definitely accept the offer~.”

She watched as the woman walked away from the bar upon hearing her answer, noticing her wine glass still in hand. The woman proceeded to approach Antoinette’s date, ‘accidentally’ throwing her glass of wine on him. Antoinette couldn’t hear what they were saying from the bar, but she could definitely tell he was mad and swearing at her. She was absolutely flattered that someone she just met would do this for her. She was  _ so _ going back to the hotel room with her, no questions asked. Antoinette hopped off her barstool as the other woman approached her again, running a hand through her own hair.

“Alright, love, are you ready to go back to my room?” The blonde smirked. “I’ve got much more impressive wine up there than they have here.”

Antoinette giggled. “I probably shouldn’t have anymore to drink, but I won’t turn down the offer~.” She smiled, linking her arm with the other woman’s, not bothering to ask if it was okay or not. “I’ve got nowhere to be, so I’ll stay with you as long as you’d like,”

“You can only have half a glass if you’d like. It’ll be fine.”

Antoinette hummed as they walked, realizing she hadn’t even bothered to really introduce herself yet. “...I haven’t told you my name yet, have I? It’s Antoinette. If you were wondering.” She twirled her hair between her fingers with her free hand.

“Oh? My name is Mamie.” What a pretty name, Antoinette thought. And oddly fitting. The blonde woman smirked at her a little. “Nice to meet you, Antoinette.”

Oh, god. The way Antoinette’s name rolled off her tongue just made her want to shiver. It was almost like she didn’t deserve someone this gorgeous to say her name like that.

“Nice to meet you, too, Mamie~.” She kept getting more and more impressed by this woman every minute. Every single one of her features were the most beautiful Antoinette had ever seen, all the way from her curly platinum blonde hair to her tall stature. Even the way she walked was attractive.

“...Do you always do this when girls flirt with you?” Antoinette questioned, curious.

“Not unless they catch my interest. It’s usually men that hit on me; I’d rather kill them than let them sleep with me.” Mamie laughed a little.

“So, I guess I caught your interest, then, huh~?” Antoinette giggled. “Men just aren’t ever worth it.”

Antoinette played along as Mamie led her to the elevator, stepping in after her and watching her press the button to the top floor.

“If you didn’t, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, would we?” She had a point, Antoinette thought.

Rather than replying to this, Antoinette decided to comment on the particular button she had pressed. “...Top floor, huh? Guess you’re richer than I thought?”

“I wouldn’t settle for less than a nice room like this.” Mamie replied bluntly, walking out of the elevator once they reached the top floor, Antoinette following.

“Shoes off, please.” Mamie spoke as they entered the hotel room, and Antoinette happily obliged. She wandered over to sit on the couch right after, not really watching as Mamie was pouring their drinks.

After she had sat down, the tall blonde walked over, handing Antoinette her glass and placing her own on the coffee table, before sitting down on a loveseat across from her. 

Antoinette chirped out a quick thank you, taking a short sip after. She blinked. “Hm. This tastes a little weird.” She shrugged, continuing to drink it, not really caring very much. “You’re so nice to offer all this~.” She smiled.

“Does it? It’s probably just because of the age of the wine.” Mamie began trimming her long black acrylics with clippers she had pulled out of her purse, so Antoinette could easily assume what was going to happen next.

\---

The next thing Antoinette knew was that she was waking up groggily, having no idea what time it possibly was. She slowly sat up, her eyelids heavy and her head feeling fuzzy. The white cocktail dress she had been wearing was pulled down just slightly, showing more of her cleavage than it was designed to, but other than that, she was entirely dressed. They had come up there to have sex, for sure, but it appeared that they never got to it before Antoinette had seemingly passed out. At this point, she knew for sure she hadn’t passed out just from the alcohol. Antoinette was more resilient than that. The familiar grogginess and heaviness could only be attributed to Xanax mixed with alcohol, she thought. This was something she had significant experience with since she was about 17. She looked around the room, her gaze landing on Mamie, who was sitting on the couch, her back turned. Things were starting to come back to her mind a bit. 

“Mm, you...put Xanax in my drink, didn’t you?” Antoinette spoke, clearly not entirely out of the high yet. She laughed a little bitterly. “I used to get fucked up on the shit all the time...I know what it feels like…” She sleepily rubbed her eyes, smudging her eye makeup.

She watched as Mamie whipped around as soon as she spoke. “Oh, so you noticed?” Mamie questioned, and Antoinette quickly noticed a knife in her hand, but she was much too out of it to react visibly. She calmly walked over to Antoinette’s bedside, quickly lunging to pin her down to the bed, knife pressed against her throat.

“Don’t scream or try to get help, or I’ll rip through your throat and watch you choke for breath until you die,” The blonde woman threatened, hovering close to Antoinette’s face. “I should just kill you now.”

This was all happening so fast, and Antoinette was still too out of it to react like any normal person would. Though she wondered if she was going to die right then and there, she didn’t outwardly express this fear. The feeling of the cold knife pressed to her neck even aroused her a bit, and she let out an involuntary moan. She followed this with a smirk, despite the clear danger she was in.

“Why don’t you just fuck me instead~?” She chirped. “We never got to it the first time, did we~?”

She kept her gaze fixed on Mamie as the knife was pressed harder to her throat, feeling her skin split open a little. It felt...good, honestly.

“Oh, really? You seriously like this?” The blonde woman ran the side of the knife along Antoinette’s lips, smearing the blood there. Antoinette had no time to react to this before she was kissed rather hard, causing her to moan again. She wasn’t fearful for her life at all in this moment. She wanted to drink in every moment of this. Her moans gave a very clear answer to the woman’s question.

When Mamie broke away from the kiss, she sat the knife on the nearby nightstand, which surprised Antoinette slightly. “So, you clearly like this...but how would you feel knowing I just killed your ‘boyfriend’, hm? He’s dead.” Antoinette felt Mamie’s hand between her legs before she continued. “Touch me too, dumbass.”

Once again, nothing Antoinette heard fazed her. She had a tendency to get involved with bad people accidentally, so this was no different. Besides, she absolutely hated her ‘boyfriend’. She had no ounce of empathy in her body for the fact that he was apparently dead.

She sighed in relief before responding, “Oh, he’s dead? Thank fucking god, I didn’t know how I’d get away from him otherwise. He treated me like shit.” If it wasn’t clear to Mamie by now how fucked up Antoinette must have been, even Antoinette herself would be surprised. She knew better than anyone how much of a mess she was. “But if you wanted me to touch you, too, why didn’t you say so in the first place~?” She grinned, easily able to feel up the other woman despite just being informed that the man she was dating was dead.

The blonde woman only showed a faint look of surprise on her face. “I guess I relieved you of him twice tonight, then, hmm? But, you won’t read anything about a murder; only a suicide. According to the press, he was so depressed that he threw himself in front of a bus going 60 on the highway. Shame, isn’t it?” She laughed, running her fingers along the cut on Antoinette’s neck, smearing the blood on her cheek before licking her fingers off.

Antoinette gasped as Mamie pulled herself off of her, yanking her up along with her by a handful of her hair. “Give me all of your attention.”

She nodded groggily, not hesitating to shove her hand down Mamie’s panties before replying. She didn’t bother questioning how she could possibly fake his death as a suicide. It didn’t matter to her at the moment. She leaned in to make out with Mamie again, her hand rubbing at the older woman’s clit at a steady pace. She broke the kiss for a moment to speak again. “I thought you were planning on killing me, weren’t you?” She questioned, smirking.

“Should I kill you?” Mamie purred this, yanking on Antoinette’s hair once again. “Mm...you’re too pretty to kill right away.”

Antoinette felt her heart flutter upon hearing this. She was absolutely captivated by every bit of attention this woman was giving her. She watched as Mamie unbuttoned her pants and took off her blouse. “Finish undressing me.” She spoke in a tone of voice that Antoinette could only interpret as a command, not a request. She happily obliged, sliding the woman’s pants and bra off.

“Well, Mamie,” Antoinette began, yanking off her panties as well. “If you don’t kill me, we can make this a regular thing, couldn’t we? I’d be happy to give you my number…” She felt Mamie up a bit more, their gazes meeting. “Do you have any idea how hot you look when you’re clearly about to hurt me?” Antoinette questioned this in a sing-song voice, tilting her head. “I love a girl that can control me…”

The other woman’s expression did not change. “Please me enough, and I might spare your life. I’d love to hurt you, and I’m going to do exactly that. Nothing would turn me on more…” She leaned back before speaking again. “Eat me out. If you don’t do well, I’ll cut you.”

Antoinette nodded in compliance. She was depressed enough to not care much if she did die, honestly. Right now, in this particular moment, it was the first time she’d actually  _ felt _ anything in a long time, and it felt good to her. She dipped her head down, obediently beginning to run her tongue along the woman’s pussy, paying special attention to her clit. She was determined to do well. This was something she definitely wanted to do again, and she couldn’t do it again if she died tonight. She didn’t look up to see Mamie’s reaction, and only felt her hair being tugged again.

“Remember, if you don’t do well, I’ll stab you until you bleed out.” Mamie threatened, and Antoinette heard her biting back a moan, tightening her grip in her brunette curls as she continued to pleasure her. Every time she felt a pull at her hair, she let out another moan, even while eating her out. She pulled her head up for a brief moment to speak.

“I’m positive I’ll do well. I have a good track record.” She resumed eating her out, picking up her pace a bit. She was also sure to suck her clit in between licks, hoping this would help.

“My standards are awfully high, doll. I  _ do _ kill most of the people I sleep with, after all.”

Antoinette watched as Mamie reached down to drag her nails down her face, lavishing in the touch. “Good girl,” She purred out, her nails still on her face. This only made Antoinette feel even hotter.

“Use your fingers.” The woman gave her a command once again, and Antoinette, of course, was happy to oblige. Before she had a chance to, Mamie dug her nails into her face harder, causing another moan out of Antoinette. She lifted her head up and nodded, sliding her index and middle finger into Mamie without hesitation, curling them upwards.

“Ooh, you’re close, aren’t you? I can tell~.” Antoinette giggled, moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace, grinning.

She knew she was excellent at this, and was pleased to hear a more audible moan out of Mamie, though she removed her hand from Antoinette’s cheek and covered her mouth with it immediately after.

“S-Sure, but will you be able to get me there?” She questioned, her voice mildly muffled by her hand over her mouth. Though she was stifling her moans, Antoinette knew it wouldn’t be long now until she finished. She picked up her pace a bit more, smirking.

“Of course I will~. I know exactly what I’m doing.” She chirped, tilting her head.

“G-God, maybe it will be worth it to keep you around…” Mamie moaned into her hand, visibly stiffening. Antoinette took this as a visual cue to go harder, determined to make this worth her while. She watched as Mamie visibly stiffened up more, clearly hitting her climax. She pushed her fingers in a couple more final times before slowly removing them, licking them off without hesitation. “Told you I was good.” She smirked.

Mamie slumped back against the pillows, her breathing a bit labored and her eyes half-lidded, meeting Antoinette’s gaze, watching what she was doing.

“That’s disgusting.” She commented. “Don’t expect me to kiss you again after that.” With that, she sat up and pushed Antoinette back, climbing over her.

“ _ That  _ was disgusting, but me eating you out wasn’t?” Antoinette giggled, squeaking a little as she was pushed down onto the bed.

“ _ You’re  _ disgusting.” The blonde clarified, but Antoinette couldn’t help but love the degradation. 

She tilted her head, staring up at her. “What’s next, then, Mamie~?”

“What do you think?” The woman replied, and Antoinette felt her force her legs apart, promptly rubbing her clit. Antoinette moaned in response, lightly gripping the sheets.

“Finish up quickly.” Mamie ordered, and Antoinette nodded in acknowledgement of the order.

“I-I’ll only be able to f-finish--mmm--quickly, i-if you finger me, too…” Antoinette let out another moan, her gaze meeting Mamie’s. “Please, Mamie~?” She pouted, biting her lip.

She brought her other hand up as Antoinette pleaded and inserted her fingers quickly, not giving the brunette girl very much time to prepare.

“You’re disgusting.” She growled, proceeding to bite Antoinette’s ear.

Antoinette moaned and nodded, squirming a little as Mamie put in her fingers. “Mmm, I-I know I am,” She gazed seductively up at Mamie, moaning again. “This is probably the best sex I-I’ve ever had, you know~?” She chirped out, biting her lip.

This was honest, too. Of course, she’d had her fair share of hooking up with some women in the past, as well as men, but none of them ever made her feel quite the way she felt right now. This was so good it was almost indescribable. 

“Really? Never?” Mamie moved up slightly to hover over Antoinette more, suddenly moving her fingers significantly faster, though this was no surprise to Antoinette.

Antoinette moaned and rolled her hips as Mamie picked up her pace. She shook her head in response to the question, whimpering. “N-nope, n-neeeeever…”

Her body tensed up a bit as she gripped the sheets of the bed, letting out a gasp. “I-I’m...r-really fucking close, oh my god…”

“I guess I’m the best, then, hmm?” Mamie thrust her hand harder. “Come on, Antoinette,” She breathed into her ear, her hot breath brushing a bit of Antoinette’s hair aside.

Antoinette shivered. Hearing her name like that just made her melt, feeling so vulnerable. Her face grew redder and her whole body trembled as she moaned again, unable to contain it.

“F-fuck, nnn, Mamie, I-I’m g-gonna--” She moaned louder even again as her body gave in, digging her nails into the sheets. It was so good she was seeing stars. She felt Mamie thrusting her fingers just as hard as she came before she felt her remove them as her orgasm subsided. 

She breathed heavily and stared at the ceiling, trying to regain her senses. “T-that was…” She took a deep breath and exhaled. “...really fucking good,” She brushed her bangs from eyes, sighing a little. “...So...um...what do we do about...the gash on my neck…?”

She watched as the tall blonde walked away from the bed to go wash her hands. She glanced over at Antoinette as she dried her hands, folding the towel neatly and laying it beside the sink before slipping on a silk robe. “I’ll take care of it.”

Antoinette was a little unsure what she could possibly do about such a long cut on her neck, but she waited to see what Mamie would do. She stared up at her as she moved her hair aside, looking at the wound.

Next thing she knew, a large apparition manifested behind her. Antoinette immediately fixed her gaze on it. It was pretty creepy looking, eyes and face concealed by goggles and a plague doctor mask. She knew  _ exactly _ what this was. Just as Mamie was about to touch the cut on her neck, Antoinette spoke up again.

“Ohh, look at that.” She smiled knowingly, tilting her head. “A stand, huh? Guess we have  more in common than I thought~.” She giggled, reaching up to lightly poke Mamie’s nose. “I bet mine is more fun than yours~!”

She saw Mamie freeze as soon as she pointed out her stand; a reaction she expected. “You can see it…?” She questioned, her brow furrowed. “...You have one, then…” She drew her hand away from the wound on her neck, staring at her. “...I guess stand users  _ are _ drawn together by fate.”

Antoinette laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “Oh, don’t look so threatened, Mamie! I’ve never even done anything harmful with it, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” She shrugged. “I don’t even know how to, um, make it  _ visible _ or whatever, but I know how to use it. It’s weird, I guess. I can just make people have bad luck, and like, slam their fingers in doors or some shit. Nothing major.” She paused, blinking up at Mamie. “...But, seriously, if you’re going to do something about my neck, then please…?”

The blonde woman looked mildly spooked, Antoinette thought. “...I’ll trust you, for now.” She spoke, exhaling. “...That’s all okay, I suppose.” 

Antoinette watched as Mamie reached out to touch the cut, her stand following. Her fingers slid across her skin, the cut following, trailing across her skin before slowly turning into a dark purple bruise. She withdrew her hand at Antoinette’s hip, leaving the bruise there, rather than a cut. “How’s that? I’m sure it will be sore, but it’ll hurt less than a cut.”

This stand ability was extremely intriguing to Antoinette.”Ohh, so it like, changes injuries or whatever? That’s kinda neat.” She ran her fingers over the bruise, much more satisfied with this than a cut on her neck. “Much better than a cut and much less obvious. I can deal with this.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder, tilting her head. “...I’m gonna take a guess and say that’s how you so easily killed the asshole that thought he was my boyfriend.” Really, there wasn’t any other explanation.

Mamie nodded. “That’s the primary power I have, but I can’t do anything about my own injuries.” She paused before continuing to answer Antoinette’s question. “Yes, essentially. I can also possess the body, and move it to wherever I desire.” She sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Antoinette.

Antoinette grabbed one of the blankets off of the bed, wrapping it around herself. Sitting around naked was proving itself to be cold. “...You sure telling me your weakness is a good idea?” She questioned, silently admiring Mamie’s hair. She still couldn’t stop thinking about how gorgeous she was, but tried to shake it off quickly. “...Got any cigarettes or anything?”

The woman looked over her shoulder at Antoinette, staring at her with that cold gaze. It made her heart jump again, probably for the millionth time by now. “You can’t use my weakness against me. I may have a frail body, but I’m trained to kill. I’ll take your life before you can even wound me.” She said this rather bluntly, her voice void of emotion.

Antoinette laughed just a little bit nervously. “Well, good thing I wasn’t really planning on doing anything harmful, anyway. I won’t try anything, I promise. And I don’t break promises.”

Mamie seemed satisfied with Antoinette’s response for the moment, and shook her head in response to the prior question. “I haven’t used tobacco in a while, but I have weed, if you want that.” Antoinette watched as the woman pulled an expensive looking cigarette box out of her suitcase. She slid it open and popped a joint between her lips, offering one to Antoinette with her free hand as she lit her own.

Antoinette considered the offer for a moment, but shook her head. “Nah, I think I’ve been high enough for one night. Thank you, though.”

Mamie stared at her, quietly putting the joint she had offered back into the box she had pulled it out of. “Despite the fact that you say you’re harmless, you’re still going to have to stay with me. I can’t let you tell anyone about any of this. If you do, you know what happens.”

Antoinette nodded, yawning. “Mmm-hmm, I know. You’ve only said it about a hundred times already; you’ll kill me, I get it~.” She proceeded to fall backwards onto the bed to lay down. “I think I’ll just go to sleep for now, then. Goodnight.”

Mamie took a drag from her joint, watching Antoinette. “I’m going to go smoke out on the balcony, then. Goodnight.”

Antoinette silently watched as she walked away, still feeling her heart thump in her chest. God, Antoinette, don’t do this right now, she thought. She’d already resigned herself to giving in to this woman’s desires, but she knew it was a bad idea to already be developing even mild feelings for her.

She decided to forget about it until the morning, rolling over to finally sleep. What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
